


Persephone's Holiday

by Kelkat9



Series: Greek Gods - The Adventures of Hades and Persephone and Their Friends [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Crack, Dark, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: Persephone, also known on Earth as Rose Tyler, is visiting her mother (as required by Zeus).  Hades, known on Earth as Peter Vincent, misses her and falls into a foul mood and needs a distraction - preferably of the alcohol variety.  It all goes pear shaped when some of the other Olympians show up.  Especially a certain guitar strumming God of Wine.  It will take godly intervention by the Queen of the Underworld to solve this one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to: That Night in Vegas and is part of my AU verse of Green Mythology mashed with Peter Vincent and the Doctor Who verse. Very cracky and with a prodigious use of questionable language. If Greek gods and their relationships disturb you, this is not the fic for you! You have been warned.

Hades, god of the underworld, also known on Earth as Peter Vincent, didn’t give a fuck about his surroundings. The scent of stale beer, the ping and clamour of a slot machines and the din of the telly meant nothing to him. All he cared about was the snifter of midori sliding across the worn wood bar top. He nodded at the middle aged bartender as a matter of course not because he knew him. Fuck, like he cared for any mortal -- except when they offered up amusement or distraction. And he needed distraction.

It was usually easy for him to lose himself in Las Vegas amongst the hordes of tourists and slaves of greed and gambling. Even in his long black coat, and rakishly dark ensemble reminiscent of his stage show, he blended in most of the time. There was always a case of a fan noticing him. When he couldn’t escape fast enough, he gruffly signed whatever they wanted and then skulked away using some trick or distraction.

But that night all he wanted was to tuck himself away in the smoke filled dive bar. It was off the strip and the radar of any tourists. No one there cared about him, who he might resemble or anything beyond getting pissed. The patrons of this murky place only wanted to drown their sorrows, escape their lives or let the world fuck itself while they indulged in one of the many vices available in Vegas. In his eyes, it was honest. Unlike the world of neon lights a few blocks away.

The midori slid down his throat, sweet and syrupy, the opposite of his mood. Dark gaze focused on the green liquor as it swirled in his cup, the colour reminded him of grass and growing things and his beloved wife. He licked the sweet residue of the liquor from his lips as he imagined the sweet pink of her lips, soft as petals; and her creamy skin and how it looked flushed and beaded with sweat as he enjoyed thrusting inside of her. Oh his Persephone -- her name usually brought him peace or a flood of heat through his veins hot enough to turn Tartaras into an Inferno. 

But at that moment, all it did was remind him she wasn’t there. No, he was alone to stew and simmer in his own dark mind cursing Zeus, his high handed edicts about fairness and sharing. Sharing was for mortals not gods and certainly not the god of the underworld. With resentment and bitterness tightening his shoulders, his fingers clamped around the snifter of midori, crushing it until it showered the bar top with a puddle of green and shards of glass.

“Fuck!” Hades glared at the bartender as he mopped up the mess shaking his head

“Well, that about sums things up.” Apollo slid on the stool next to Hades and ordered a whiskey straight up.

“Rory Williams? Or is it Pond by now?” Hades spat out as he accepted another glass. “Leave the bottle.”

The thump of the bottle was emphasized by the bartender’s hard gaze. 

“It’s Williams. Amy’s not ready for a commitment.” Rory spoke the words with a bite to his voice. “Whiskey.” The bartender poured a tumblr and slid it to him. Rory downed it waving his hand for another. “Still drinking that crap I see.” He pointed to Hades’ midori.

“Why are you here?” Hades arched a brow glancing at Rory whose appearance reflected his own sour mood. Rory was as unkempt as Hades. With scruff hiding his face, his rumpled clothing was hidden behind a long brown coat that had seen better days. 

Eyes closed, Rory sipped his drink before turning to face the God of the Underworld. 

“Like the whole world doesn’t know Hades is in a piss poor mood what with the thick dark clouds and rumbling from down below.” Rory swallowed the rest of his whisky and waved for another. “And Demeter’s been in an exceptionally good mood which could only mean…”

“Nothing! It means nothing other than she’s a cold hearted vindictive, overbearing--”

“Goddess of the Harvest,” Rory finished. “She is that and especially pleased when her daughter is visiting.”

Hades growled and focused on his drink.

“You’re not the only one suffering,” Rory stated, holding up his shot glass and peering into the amber liquor.

“Amy’s gone off to spend a girls weekend with Rose and Demeter. Apparently, she needs space.” This was punctuated with a hiss of breath as Apollo swallowed his whiskey. The bartender thudded the bottle onto the bar and left the two to drown their sorrows.

“Girl’s weekend my arse,” Hades replied. “This is all Demeter’s doing. She’s trying to turn them against us! Fucking goddess power play.” He sipped his drink and narrowed his eyes at a shard of glass, picking it up in his hand and closed his eyes. He pictured himself whisking Rose away from his harridan mother-in-law. When he opened his eyes, the fragment was a perfect pink diamond. He pocketed for later. Rory coughed down another drink.

“Why don’t you do something about this whole Demeter thing?” Rory snapped. “Send her some ambrosia chocolates and sweeten her mood. We could all do with a break from the idle goddess chit chat and their girl time where they do nothing but complain about gods who have done nothing wrong but shower them in gold, silk and endless shopping trips in Paris.”

Hades smirked. “Sounds like someone is goddess whipped. Or maybe that’s just leftovers from that arrow Eros shot into you.”

The bar trembled shaking the glasses and bottles. “Watch it,” Rory warned in a low tone. “And there’s a saying about gods who throw stones in glass temples.”

Hades scowled and downed his drink before pouring another. Rory smirked. “Face it, we’re both screwed and not the nice way. The whole world is when Demeter has one of her goddess and nymph soirees.”

Hades snorted. “Earth! Humans haven’t a clue.”

“Brangelina broke up.” Rory held up his drink before pouring another. “And just look at the state of the world. It’s a festering wound of calamity here on Earth.”

“Like she who shall not be named and that pain the arse son of hers, Ares had nothing to do with it,” Hades drawled sarcastically. “Demeter might ooze some of her jealousy and envy at what Persephone and I have onto earthbound human lovers but chaos and corruption is all on Ares.” A red and blue fluorescent light advertising the local beer exploded.

“You really shouldn’t taunt them like that,” Rory said, tracing a finger around the rim of his glass. “They still have it in for you from last time in Vegas.”

“Let them.” Hades swigged another glass. “I’ll win in the end…against them and Demeter. I rule the Underworld and that’s not going to change. And my beloved queen will always return to me.” He smirked. “Demeter can sit off in her fields raging and turning the world brown and dreary but I’ll always have my voluptuous flower.”

“But so will Demeter,” Rory pointed out. “And right now Rose is out there with her mother, Donna, Martha and Amy getting pissed on elysian liquor, talking about you, me and every other scandal afflicting Olympus.”

Hades snorted. “Rose is just playing nice until she gets back to the underworld where she can be herself.” His mind wandered to their bed, black silk sheets and a strong headboard that endured the force of the King and Queen of the underworld unleashing their passion, clawing into each other like the hungry, insatiable lovers they were. 

Demeter may have her little prissy parties but he knew Rose’s deepest desires in every orgasmic screaming way. His body clenched with desire for her. Fuck but she hadn’t been gone two months and already, he felt the need to rip apart the world or set something on fire.

Several large, spotted green frogs suddenly hopped across the bar distracting him. He scowled at their wet plop and out of place croaking. This was no random sign of the apocalypse. “Fuck!” He glared down at the frogs which quieted at his glare. “I’m not in the mood for this shite,” he muttered and downed his drink. 

“What?” Rory asked as the bar filled with the sound of more croaking frogs. A few patrons jumped up, cursing and protectively holding their drinks high over their head. The lights flickered.

“Always with the fucking theatrics.” Hades scowled and pulled the bottle closer to him. Rory did the same, glancing around nervously.

The metallic twang of an electric guitar reverberated in the room. A ceiling fan exploded raining sparks down on patrons who ran out of the bar cursing. A few simply moved to another table. Others just ignored the tangible electric current in the air and continued staring at their drinks.

A curly, grey haired man wearing a satin red lined black velvet jacket and mirrored sunglasses appeared on a table. He strummed a white electric guitar in grand and dramatic gestures followed by an obscene hand gesture before his eyes focused on Hades.

“Well if it isn’t the great Peter Vincent!” the god known as Dionysus sang out in his growling tone before hopping down and dancing over to them doing a little jig and spinning before he strummed his white electric guitar again. A few frogs hopped around his feet.

“Just fucking send me to Tartarus.” Hades growled, squeezing his eyes shut as his head pounded with the thought of dealing with Dionysus and his loud and obnoxious need to be the centre of attention.

“Dionysus? Rory asked. “What the hell is he doing here?” He watched the God of wine move with flare, stopping next to them. He turned his attention to three frogs hopping nears his drink which he slid away from his new slimy bar mates. “And what’s with the frogs?”

“I see you’ve met my groupies,” Dionysus stated in his gravelly voice, nodding at the frogs croaking and hopping in a frenzy. “They have taste…unlike the half rate magician here.” He glared at Hades before facing Rory. “Who are you supposed to be then?” Rory met the god of wine’s stare with a godly glare. 

“Rory Williams.” Dionysus, inspected him and snorted.

“Hardly the representation of the God of truth and prophecy,” Dionysus complained. “Fuck, you look more like the God of despair, drunkenness and—oh wait!” He slid his glasses down and peered at Rory. 

“Question. What could drive the god of truth to commiserate with a prick like Peter Vincent?” As Rory opened his mouth, Dionysus raised his finger to silence him. “Conjecture. He was dumped by his lovely red-haired nymph.”

Hades snorted. Rory sat up and bottles behind the bar trembled. “Fuck off.”

“My head,” a familiar voice groaned and Jack otherwise known as Heracles stood up in a dark corner. He straightened his tattered navy suit coat and stumbled over to them.

“Jack! You survived! Thought the great dame above finally eviscerated you.” Dionysus leaned against the bar next to Rory as Jack stumbled up next to Hades.

“Tequila me.” The bartender tentatively emerged from under the bar and poured him a drink. Jack swallowed and exhaled. “Better.” He eyed Hades. “You look like shit.”

“He always looks like shit. He even drinks it.” Dionsysus smirked as a dark shadow passed over Hades. 

“Piss off, whatever the hell you’re calling yourself now,” Hades directed a potent glower at Dionysus who chuckled in response and strummed his guitar. 

“Call me Elvis!” He pushed off the bar and spun around, his coat flaring around him as he played a few bars of _You Ain’t Nothing But a Hound Dog_. He stopped and frowned. “Not really me.” His fingers danced over the strings playing a slow beat building into an exaggerated rendition of AC/DC’s _Have A Drink on Me._ He rocked to the song before twirling and holding up hand dramatically and then snapped his fingers at the bartender. The bartender frowned nervously twisting a bar towel.

“Oh for fuck’s sake! Vino! Wine! The fermented juice of the grape.” Dionysus groused. The bartender pulled out a bottle of generic red wine and poured. Dionysus sipped it and frowned spitting it out. “No wonder this town is fucked!”

“Give it a rest, Elvis,” Hades bit out. “Some of us enjoy this fucked town.” Dionysus rolled his eyes.

“Oh shut it. I don’t need advice from some morbid wanker magician.” Dionysus aka Elvis turned to the bartender who backed up, rubbing the bar towel over his, sweating full, face.

“You,” he pointed at the balding man. “Give me something good!” The bartender shook as he poured bourbon.

Dionysus swished it in his mouth and squeezed one eye shut. “Fuck it, it’ll do!” He turned back to Hades as several frogs hopped up to the bar in a group staring at him croaking in unison. Dionysus grinned, a red light flaring in his eyes. “Loyal fans.” He winked at the bartender who took off running followed by several more bar patrons.

“Watch it,” Rory warned, sipping his drink. “You know who won’t like all this showing off.”

Hades snorted. “Let him fuck up. At least it’ll be amusing to watch.”

“He’s right, Elvis,” Jack added. “Best to tone it down a bit. Last time, daddy dearest didn’t come alone. _She_ came with him.” Jack shuddered and sighed at his empty shot glass.

Dionysus flinched and sat down on a barstool next to Rory. “So what is this anyway? I thought the Hard Rock was more the style of the Magic Mike over there.” He narrowed his eyes at Hades. “Unless--”

“Don’t do it,” Jack warned, shaking his head and picking grass off his stained shirt before wincing and rubbing at a blackened eye

“Why are you both here?” Hades demanded, pouring another drink for himself.

“I think we were aiming for Atlantic City,” Jack replied, reaching for the bottle of Tequila.

“Things got a bit dicey in Marbella when that pissant little war monger showed up,” Dionysus revealed.

“Yeah and then his mother popped in for a little vengeance and destruction,” Jack said and winced. “With one of her angry pets and well you know how that goes. Beating the crap out of me seems to be her new hobby.” Jack tossed back another shot glass of Tequila.

“And ruining a good time,” Dionysus griped. “All over who was it this time?”

“Father’s latest affair, Leda and their gorgeous daughter, Helen,” Jack answered. “And you have to admit, Helen is one luscious--”

“Don’t!” Rory warned. “Her fate doesn’t have a happy ending.” He ducked as a frog leaped over his head. “And what the hell is up with the frogs?” Rory asked, grimacing when his bottle was empty. Hades snorted. 

“He stole them.”

“Liar! They recognized a god with talent!”

“Elvis here,” Jack added sliding over the top of the bar to rummage for more liquor. “He picked them up after he went down for a visit in the underworld and Hades sent him packing for flirting with his Queen.” Hades clenched his jaw, his fingers tightening around his glass.

Rory glanced at Dionysus who strummed his guitar and his eyebrows arched upward.

“Persephone fucking loves me!” he announced and directed a smirk at Hades. 

Hades banged his glass onto the bar and stood, his long black coat ominously falling around his black leather trousers. The air thickened and his dark gaze fell on one of the frogs. All croaking stopped and a swampy stench filled the bar before all the frogs disappeared.

“Why you canting putrid death hoarding killjoy of a god!” Dionysus exclaimed.

“They’re your frogs?” Rory asked, glancing back and forth between the two before wisely hopping up on the bar and joining Jack with his successful Tequila hunt.

“They came from the Styx,” Jack whispered before he and Rory grabbed another bottle and moved to the opposite side of the bar.

Hades, irritation manifested into a dark rage. All he wanted was to wallow in this dump of a bar. But no, the fucking God of Wine had to waltz in like the pain in the arse he was. Hades was still seething from Dionysus trip into the Underworld with his let me just borrow this poet; and serenading Persephone. 

Well fuck it, if he wanted to start a godly pissing contest there on Earth, Hades would teach the party happy god a lesson in respecting one’s elder gods and not flirting with said god’s wife!

The two faced each other. Dionysys held up his guitar like a club, his bushy eyebrows drawn together. Glasses shattered as an earthquake shook the bar.

“Guys, this is really a bad idea. Can’t we solve this with a game of Ithacan shots?” Jack suggested but leaned away cradling the tequila to his chest as a wave of heat from Tartarus rose up through the floor. Rory leaned against the back of the bar and held up his glass of whiskey in a toast. 

Thunder cracked and shook the building. “That’s not good.” Rory clutched a bottle to his chest and sank down to the floor.

“Hades.” The husky tone of Persphone’s voice floated across the bar wrapping around Hades like silk ribbons sliding against his bare skin. He shivered in response. Even Dionysus paused, lowering his guitar.

The bar door swung open. Lightening flared across the sky highlighting the Queen of the Underworld, known on Earth as Rose, as she entered. Her golden hair tumbled around her shoulders as Hades turned his gaze on her; drinking in her bare shoulders, the silver sleeveless top draping low enough for him to glimpse breasts he knew all too well. His trousers grew tight as she smiled and her brown eyes sparkled.

Before he could sweep her into his arms and inhale her sweet scent, Dionysus shattered the reunion.

“Gorgeous!” He tossed the guitar aside and held his arms wide. “Come to defend my honour from King Dreadful?” He grinned with a sparkle in his blue eyes.

Rose crossed her arms and eyed the two remaining bar patrons slumped down in a corner. She shook her head and stepped forward.

“Doesn’t look like you need defending.” She wrinkled her nose at the dingy, dimly lit interior. “Some people think you need a kick in the arse.” She eyed both of Hades and Dionysus who’s grin faded.

“Rose, my sweet flower of the underworld,” Dionysus purred and stepped up to Rose but not before Hades appeared in a godly flash in front of him shielding Rose.

“Don’t even think of it.” Hades’ voice vibrated across the bar.

“That’s enough!” Rose shoved him aside muttering, “I’ll deal with you later.” She smiled and held her arms open to Dionysus who glanced once at Hades before kissing her on each cheek. Another overhead light exploded. Dionysus chuckled.

“Elvis is it now?” Rose asked, holding his hands in hers.

“Well you know how it is. It’s not like there’s any good musicians or poets left.”

Hades prowled over next to Rose. “There are plenty and all of them located elsewhere.”

“Oh you fibber! Dionysus pointed an accusing finger at him. “You took all the good ones!” 

Hades remained tall and glaring. “I don’t take anyone. I manage the Underworld. You have complaints with who gets taken when, go see Atropos and the Fates.” 

Rose curled her arm through Hades and heat flushed through him. Fuck Dionysus. Here was his Queen and they should be making good use of their time instead of dealing with petulant obnoxious gods.

“Hades,” Rose drew out his name in that way that fuelled a fire storm in his blood. “Dionysus is just upset because you kicked him out before he got to fanboy over some of our talented guests in the Underworld.”

Hades snorted. “He crossed lines.”

“Oh please!” Dionysus threw his hands up the air. “Lines? You fucking have David Bowie and Prince at your parties! How is that fair? So what if we had a bit of rave in your dismal halls. The dead have to party too! It can’t all be burn and suffer in Tartarus or die of boredom the Elysian Fields!”

The bar filled with dark shadows stretching ominously close to Dionysus who retaliated with a snap of his finger. Grape vines burst forth from the wood panelled walls.

“That’s enough!” Rose shouted and the building shook from the tenor of her voice. She stood in between them and crossed her arms. The shadows receded as did the vines leaving a few purple grapes behind.

“My gods, look at yourselves. You’re gods, higher beings and you’re acting like--” She trailed off and her eyes widened. “You’ve been mickied!”

“What?” Hades demanded?

“I have not! I haven’t even seen that idiot Hermes in a century or more and we weren’t like that,” Dionysus proclaimed.

Jack and Rory slid over the bar. “Oh really?” Jack said with twinkle in his eyes. “That’s not what I heard from the Nymphs who were at that party. I mean you and Mickey seemed awfully tight that night – wasted but definitely--”

“Fuck you! See if I invite you to my next orgy!” Dionysus scowled and scooped up his guitar. “I’ve had enough of this shite.”

“You know, this has all the markings of what happens when you piss off a certain God of War.” Rose heaved a heavy sigh. Dionysus eyes glowed red and his bushy eyebrows narrowed.

“That cunt!” Dionysus screamed and glared at the ceiling. “That’s right you little blonde pissant! I’m talking about you, war monger!”

Hades clenched his fists, his face darkened and tendrils of smoke curled around him. “A curse. That fucking--”

“Hades.” Rose ran her hand up his arm. “Please stop.”

“I need to vent.”

“And that’s our cue to leave,” Rory said and held up his bottle. “It’s been real.”

“Where are you going?” Dionysus demanded. 

“Oh you know, the usual, watch humans trash the world, promise a Nymph my undying love.”

“Wait up!” Jack grabbed another bottle of Tequila and followed. He looked at Rose and winked. “We’ll keep them busy sweetheart. Try not to have too much fun!”

“Fuck,” Dionysus exhaled. “Well I’m not hanging around. Not that you aren’t lovely company, Rose. Maybe next time you can ditch the magician and we’ll do a little Napa festival…wine…music…thee and me.” He straightened his sunglasses.

“Not bloody likely!” Hades growled and tightened an arm around Rose’s waist.

“Don’t have too much fun out there, Elvis!” Rose called out curling up into her dark lord’s arms.

“Hades,” Dionysus nodded. “I’d tell you to go fuck yourself but I have a feeling someone else will do it for you.” He played a few chords and disappeared.

“Good riddance.” Hades looked down at his wife. “This evening started out a bit of shite fest but…it turned out better than expected.” He leaned down and latched onto Rose’s neck.

Rose hummed. “It’s just temporary. Amy and Donna distracted Mum so I could play mediator with two misbehaving gods.” He chuckled into her neck and nipped her again. “I’m not doing you in some grungy bar,” she warned.

In a woosh of wind, Hades transported them to his suite at the Hard Rock. They both stood naked in front of a roaring fireplace. Black curtains lined the walls and vases of black orchids and roses dotted the mantel and tables in the living area. Rose hummed and scraped her nails down his chest.

“Bet you think that’s impressive?”

“Persephone,” His growling voice danced across her skin. Her blood pounded as heat flushed through her. .

“Oh no you don’t.” She shoved at his chest. “Not that I don’t enjoy all this or miss my hot magician. But--” She left him hanging as her hand danced down to a very prominent godly erection.

“I’ve missed you.” He pouted and trailed the pads of his fingers down her arm, continuing suggestively between her fingers until he gripped her hip leaving no doubt how he wanted to resolve his loneliness.

“And I’ve missed you too but we have a deal with my Mum and Zeus.”

“Fuck, Persephone,” he muttered and rolled his head before, pulling her closer. “We are naked, here, together and you want to bring up them?”

“The only reason I’m here is because you and Dionysus were being pricks.” She poked a finger into his muscled chest. “Lucky for you Mum was distracted and pissed enough on ambrosia she didn’t see me sneak off.” 

He smirked and tipped her chin up, his thumb caressing her cheek. “That would never happen if you’d been with me.” Before she could respond, he swept her up and laid her down on the soft white bearskin rug in front of the black stone fireplace.

He leaned down and kissed her inner knee, whispering ancient words while flicking her skin with his tongue. It was so tempting to let him have his way. She really had missed him and their realm. It was funny how quickly the Underworld became home. She even missed Cereberus who it turned out was more than the guard to the underworld. To Persephone, the three headed part dog, part serpent was a great big puppy who liked his scaly belly rubbed.

At first Hades gaped and complained but eventually he shook his head and muttered about how she’d conquered all the Underworld and there was no point in fighting it. If Hades had one weakness, it was deep down, he just wanted peace, order and good long hard shag. Rose wasn’t afraid to use that knowledge to her advantage.

“Hades,” she purred and drew a finger across her full breasts. His focus transferred from licking his way down her thigh to where her finger trailed down her body. She reached out to him and he willingly crawled up her body to nip at her fingers. 

“You know you’ve been very naughty.” She tapped him on the nose. He frowned and she cocked her head to the side. “And naughty gods must be punished.”

“Well this naughty god needs to fuck his wife first.”

She tutted and shook her finger. The flames in the fireplace roared and Persephone used a little godly power of her own. Hades now lay on his back against the plush rug, his hands bound over his head in iron manacles connected to a metal stake affixed to the ground. He tested the heavy chain clunking above his head before smirking at Rose who straddled him, her fingers tracing his hardened length.

“Now then,” She wrapped her lips around the words, focused on the fathomless brown eyes of her husband swirling with godly power. “Time for punishment.”

“Yes,” His voice vibrated with a gravelly tone but a light lit his eyes. “Punish me thoroughly.”

Persephone arched a brow and reached beside her where several white pillar candles appeared. The flames flared to life as she reached for one.

Hades’ breath quickened as she held the candle over his chest, the fingers of her other hand curled around his erection. “Both you and Dionysus broke the rules tonight.”

“He started it.” Persephone smiled at his defensive growl. “And someone else will deal with him. Right now, I’m more concerned with my husband almost burning down a bar and scaring off the drunk humans.” She tipped the candle dripping hot wax below is right nipple. His breath hissed and he arched up, the chains clinking in resistance. A shiver of pleasure coursed through her.

Power…it was something she didn’t seek. Rarely did she use the full extent of her abilities preferring to let Hades dole out punishments or make grand gestures. Except for sex. Hades might demand, cajole or pout for certain favours. But Persephone wielded the power over their sex life. 

She dripped more wax against his skin. His erection twitched and he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. She shifted forward enjoying the friction of his rigid flesh against her sensitive folds. Heat flushed through her settling low in her belly. Each drop of molten wax solidifying on his taut chest, increased the desire pulsing within her.

When she finished, she admired her design, _Love_ written across his chest, his skin welting under the hot wax. He gasped and writhed beneath her, his wrists red from resisting the manacles.

“Persephone, please!”

A smile curled the corners of her mouth. He’d suffered enough. She knew their separation set him on edge and his patience thinned over every little detail. Even his Vegas show reflected his foul mood with extra pyrotechnics added and a bit more grand battles than normal. His prowl through the streets of Las Vegas toward the bar was his only release. 

Ares used Hades’ foul mood to his advantage to have a little fun. Persephone ran her fingers over the wax words peeling it from his skin. He groaned and his eyes bored into her. His skin heated under her finger tips. 

Persephone couldn’t deny she missed hot nights sliding against cool silk sheets while Hades plowed her fields until she thought she’d burst into flames. Time stilled and everything faded except of the two of them. She squeezed his length before sliding him into her wet warmth.

She vaguely was aware of the clank of metal as Hades flexed and freed himself from his manacles. Persephone immersed herself in the sensation of the hard warmth of him sliding inside her sparking pleasure she’d missed over the past few months. She swivelled her hips and moved in rhythm as he thrust upwards. Warm fingers dug into her hips.

“Hades,” she groaned and clasped her hands over where he held her hips.

He flipped them over, angling her knees up, the broken chains heated by his ardour thumped against her leg. Persephone revelled in his mad thrusts. She arched up at his grunts of her name mixed with “my queen” as she dug her fingers into the white fur of the rug.

In one final thrust he reached between her thighs and pressed his thumb to her clit and she burned hotter than the fires of Tartarus as she spasmed around him, screaming out his name uncaring if all the world collapsed around them. He followed, his hands covering hers as he collapsed on top of her and rolled them to the side, panting and slick with exertion.

“I--” He paused catching his breath. “Feel sufficiently punished.”

Rose hummed and drew her fingers over the reddened, wax burned skin of his chest. “Will this hold you over for another month or two?”

“No.” She giggled at his gruff and adamant voice. She lifted her head and met his heated gaze as she drew her toes across his foot. 

“Hades--” She drew out his name. “Love.”

He growled and wrapped his arms around her.

“It won’t be long and I promise if I get the chance to sneak away--” He sighed.

“I suppose I’ll make due.”

“No more drunken nights out with Heracles and Apollo challenging equally drunken gods to duels,” she insisted, scrapping her nails across his nipple.

He snorted. “That was all that puny hate filled mongrel’s fault.”

“I know, love.” Rose pressed kisses to his shoulder. “But you are the God of the Underworld and you’re better than him.”

“Fucking right, I am!”

Rose smiled sleepily but she couldn’t stay as much as she wanted. Her duty was to stay with her mother for another two months. Of course that didn’t mean if her husband had to collect the dead nearby, they couldn’t meet up for a quick tryst. And by the way he eyed her, snapping the manacles off and tossing them aside and stretching next to her like a satisfied cat, he knew that too.

Some days, it was good to be Queen of the Underworld. Even when her husband liked to piss off Olympus and thumb his nose at petulant deities and she had to smooth things over. After all, a Queen did as she must even if it meant wrangling the King of the Dead and shagging him into submission.


End file.
